Ginga Sentai Uchuuranger
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: In a space colony, 3 young men are chosen to fight the Uchuu Tegoku Dethdark


Ginga Sentai Uchuuranger

Zim: UchuuRed

Edd: UchuuBlue

Silver: UchuuYellow

Sasuke: UchuuBlack

Itachi: UchuuWhite

Dante: UchuuGreen

Mecha: Uchuuranger Robo (Core 3)

UchuuHunter (Black and White)

UchuuHunter Robo (Five heroes)

UchuuIcarus (Green)

Super Uchuuranger Robo (All 6)

(And yes the 3 warriors are boys like in Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan; some sentai yellow warriors are male.)

Chapter 1: Arrival of the Uchuu Tegoku Suddendeth

It cuts to Zim swimming in the water while Edd and Silver were playing chess and they see a massive starship and a Ackdos Gil like being with an eye on his forehead and he sentences the Earth into his control!, as the police attacked they were killed in an instant and the heroes went to a space colony and lived there as Earth was taken over!

It cuts to Zim and the others in the Kara bar and Zim was singing Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan

Zim: **Taiyou ga moshi mo Nakattara**

**Chikyuu ga tachimachi Koori tsuku**

**Hana wa kare Tori wa Sora wo sute**

**Hito wa hohoemi Nakusudarou **

**All: Yeah!**

**With Edd and Silver: Taiyou wa Oo Inochi no hoshi da**

**Shiawase wo Oo Mamoru honoo da**

**Iiguru! Shakku! Banzea!**

**Iiguru! Shakku! Banzea!**

**Oretachi no tamashii mo moeteiru**

**Follow the Sun! (SUN!)**

**Catch the Sun! (SUN!)**

**Taiyou Sentai... Sun Vulcan!**

**Iiguru! (Eagle)**

**Shakku! (Shark)**

**Banzea! (Panther)**

**Zim: Taiyou ga moeteiru kagiri**

**Kanarazu mabushii Asa ga kuru**

**Kanashimi no yoru ga Tsutsui temo**

**Kimi wa makezu ni Asa wo mate **

**All: Yeah!**

**With Edd and Silver: Taiyou wa Oo Minna no mono da**

**Dare ni demo Oo Hikari wo kureru**

**Iiguru! Shakku! Banzea!**

**Iiguru! Shakku! Banzea!**

**Oretachi no kagayaite Hiki you ze**

**Follow the Sun! Catch the Sun!**

**Taiyou Sentai... Sun Vulcan!**

**All: Taiyou wa Oo Inochi no hoshi da**

**Shiawase wo Oo Mamoru honoo da**

**Iiguru! Shakku! Banzea!**

**Iiguru! Shakku! Banzea!**

**Oretachi no tamashii mo moeteiru**

**Follow the Sun! Catch the Sun!**

**Taiyou Sentai... Sun Vulcan!**

At the end everyone clapped and The Tallest saw him and said "Well done! You 3 are worthy for our Uchuuranger Project!" said Tallest Red "Uchuuranger?" said Edd "The Ginga Sentai Uchuuranger Project, our last hope for earth so we can guard it! Zim, you are UchuuRed!, Edd, you are UchuuBlue! And Silver, you are UchuuYellow!" said Purple as he hands out 3 Chrono Changers "You transform by shouting Ginga Go!" said Red and the 3 put them on "Ginga Go!" they shout as they jumped in the air and their bodies were enveloped in light, Zim's suit looked like Gao Yellow's suit but red with a red visor, Edd's looked like Gao Blue's suit but with a blue visor and Silver's looked like a yellow GaoRed's suit with a yellow visor "The master of flight! UchuuRed!" said Zim "The Master of Seas! UchuuBlue!" said Edd "The Master of Land! UchuuYellow!" said Silver and Zim said "The rise of the mighty galaxy warriors! Ginga Sentai!" said Zim "Uchuuranger!" and they are handed their side weapons, which look like the Quasar Sabers from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy "These are your side weapons, the Uchuuken." And they grab their weapons and are teleported to earth to fight a Kaijin and saw a Serrator like monster with red eyes "Samezaru! You are under arrest!" said a member of the space colony defense force "Oh really? My Neo-Kirigami beg to differ." He said as some black Kirigami arrived and the 3 Uchuurangers faced Samezaru and fought the Neo Kirigami and delivered the UchuuStorm Strike and Samezaru grew to Giant size and a Jet Eagle, a Liveman Lion and a Liveman Dolphin but it was themed after a shark "Ginga Gattai!" and the UchuuFalcon folded its wings and It folds its head in and the Lion turned into arms and the sharks turned into legs and a Timeranger Robo Alpha head folds out and the visor opens to reveal a Delta Megazord face "Kansei! Uchuuranger Robo!" and they faced Samezaru and attacked them and a Victory Robo sword appeared in the Robot's hand and they Dueled Samezaru and the blade glowed white "Uchuuranger Robo! Denji Chikara Giri!" said the core 3 and the Robot brought it's sword down on Samezaru and cut him in half "Terris Gil, Forgive me….." said Samezaru as he exploded and the robot twirled it's sword and the 3 Uchuurangers cheered

Elsewhere, a black and Grey Warz Gil was in his throne '_Uchuurangers, I will scatter your remains someday.' _And he laughed evily


End file.
